The Heartless Prince
by White Simplicity
Summary: After Sora gave up his heart, he was cursed and banished into another Kingdom away from his own. As for Kairi, she finds something she'd least expect to find, and surprisingly, ends up keeping it. [ Sokai, Roxiri & Namixas ][Fairy-Tale, AU]
1. A new fairytale begins

**The Heartless Prince**

[_Sora/Kairi, Roxas/Namine. Romance/Fantasy. Rated T_]

"_A tale of a Prince, who had fallen in love at a young age. He was soon to be announced as the new King of Kingdom Hearts. So one day, he decided to propose to his lover, of course, she happily accepted. This had confirmed his new Princess; and Kingdom Hearts future Queen. _

_A witch, who was obsessively planning to overtake the throne of Kingdom hearts, heard the news- Kingdom Hearts was soon to crown a new Queen. She had grown furious, and became filled with envy and rage. She attacked the Kingdom, and filled it with darkness. The prince fought the witch, and defended his Kingdom the best he could… but in dismay, he failed._

_In the end… The prince had lost everything."_

**PRE-FACE**

"_Every loss leads to a bigger gain_."

The ground crumbled beneath him as loud roaring was heard. His eyes immediately averted upwards, only to find himself right below his predator. It was the witch, Maleficent_, _who was taken in the form of a large, ebony dragon.

"I shall claim **Kingdom Hearts**!" The witch hissed, as her claws hovered down on him. Luckily, he jumped out of the way before her attack maimed into the ground.

The boy sprinted across the battlefield with his weapon before him. _Reflect_. His mind commanded. A glass shell formed around him as a protection; shielding off the green flames that were shot directly towards him. He cursed as his shield shattered from the pressure and heat. The destructive flames managed to pierce through with a strong force shoving him back. Her tail slid towards him, whipping across the battle field; The only possible way for survival- was to jump. Taking in a deep breath, he regained his posture and began to run again. On perfect timing, he pushed off his legs and dashed high up into the air, just barely touching the spikes of her tail.

He had landed, very roughly, feeling a cracking pain shoot through his entire leg. This caused him to stumble forward. He winced, and clutched onto his chest as he gasped out for air. He had used too much stamina.

"Oh, _Prince_ Sora," Maleficent said, melodically, "I've got a little surprise for you."

Sora looked up to the dragon-formed Maleficent as she slowly raised her claw. He watched as she held her demonic hand out; summoning a circular light that began to form. When the light had formed completely, a girl suddenly appeared, who stumbled down onto Maleficents palm. Sora's eyes widened.

He inhaled, "Xion…"

The raven haired girl managed to balance herself as she stood up. A gasp escaped her lips as she nostalgically looked to her surroundings and saw where she was standing- High up in the air, on a dragons palm. Xion peered over the large claws, and saw _him_,

"Sora!" She cried out, terrified.

An evil, malicious laugh came from the dragon-witch. The witch wrapped her deadly claws around Xion's entire body. She struggled in between Maleficents large fingers, gasping for air as she was now suffocating.

"Let her go!" Sora demanded, ignoring the pain in his leg when he forcefully stood up.

"Is that all you're worried over? Your _little_ princess?" the witch spat, "What about your Kingdom and _your_ people?"

Realization befallen him. Sora quickly scanned around. The scenery was obscene. Everything was dark. Black-thorn vines wrapped around the entire Kingdom, as darkness began to consume the unconscious bodies of people; thepeople of _his_ kingdom. Their hearts slowly fled into the starless sky. That wasn't the worse of what was happening…

It was overwhelming, because… hideously, one by one, they transformed into shadowed creatures- with frightening, yellow eyes that glowed with hatred.

He knew everything was falling apart… and it pained him to know that all of this was impossible to stop.

"What kind of a Prince are you? A weak, _selfish _one." Maleficent mocked, "You don't deserve to be Kingdom Hearts' future King."

Sora's fist tightened as he tried to contain the dark feelings that begun to burn inside him. His bangs shadowed his eyes, as tears suddenly began to flow down his cheeks. There was one last person left that he could possibly save…

Xion was suffering, and running out of breath… he had to do something quick. But what _could_ he do?

"Please, just let her go…" Sora pleaded.

A smirk appeared on the dragons face, "Oh, why should I?"

"Just… take me instead, let her live!" Sora threw his key-blade to the side, allowing it to vanish into light. He got onto his knees, completely giving in, he lowered his head and shut his eyes tight.

Maleficents laughter was mixed with the sound of thunder, "_**Foolish**_."

The witch faintly loosened her grip on the struggling girl; barely allowing Xion to breathe again before slowly raising her claw up to the dark sky. Vine-shaped Darkness suddenly shot out from the ground, filtering around the prince. It slowly begun to vault him, rooting him down as it grabbed onto all his limbs.

"So be it." She spat, "Now, give me your _heart_!"

**CHAPTER 1**

_A new fairy-tale begins._

"_Kairi_!"

Someone called from around the corner. In the large open halls of the castle, the auburn-haired girl, Kairi, ducked and hid behind one of the large pillars. She remained completely quiet, keeping herself unrevealed.

"Come on, _Kai_ri." The boy whined and ruffled his fingers through his blond hair from his frustration. He lost her again, and that practically made him want to whack his own head with the _key-blade _he had in hand. He always had his key-blade with him. Without it, he'd probably die. Literally.

"One day, you're going to get me in big trouble, you know that?"

A giggle escaped from the said-girls lips, causing the boy's attention to jerked to his side. He rose a brow, and quietly approached the direction of where he had heard the sound.

"Kairi," he smirked to himself. He knew that he was getting closer to finding her, "I don't know if you've noticed, but… we're now near the age of becoming adults, don't you think playing hide-and-seek is a bit too childish?"

"No!" Kairi chimed an echo through the wide empty halls. A child-like smile appeared on her face, as she hugged her knees to her chest with her back and head was against the large pillar.

Turning her face to the side, she spoke after a pause of silence, "Roxas, we've been playing this since the diaper age, we could never grow out of a childhood game. You _silly_-"

"Is that so?"

Roxas startled Kairi, as he was already sitting beside her, leaning against the same position as she, somewhat mocking her. She turned her face to him, and flushed, completely embarrassed. He had found her again. Not only did he _easily_ find her, but there he was, his face inches away from her own… with that cheeky, conceited grin that he would always have when he 'wins'.

"Alright, alright… fine!" Kairi rolled her eyes. "You win _again_, happy? You're just _that_ good." She said with sarcasm.

"Hey!" Roxas' pouted. The two laughed.

"Geez, Kairi. You still manage to make me play games with you till this very day." He shook his head.

"So! We've always been the best of friends, despite our duties, this is what we do. Now quit complaining!" She nudged him, and with a devious smirk, she called him by his _forbidden_ nickname, "…_Roxy-poo_."

Roxas scowled, "Oh hell, you didn't…"

"Yup, I did."

"You just…"

"Mhmm, I just called you _Roxy-poo_."

Kairi teased by sticking her tongue out at the spiky blond, who remained shocked and speechless. She finally felt victorious, that is, until he opened his mouth to speak,

"You're going to get it. I always win, remember that." He said with complete confidence.

Kairi blinked, confused. She tilted her head slightly as she looked at him curiously.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Roxas waved away with gesture. Not long after, Kairi caught the hint.

"…you wouldn't."

Roxas just smiled, "I would."

"You swore with a pinky promise that you wouldn't call me by that label!"

"Well, that's too bad." Roxas laughed as he stood up, holding out a hand for her, "You called me… ugh," he coughed out his horrid nickname, "_Roxy-poo'_. Which is not fair at all. At least yours is a _real_ label." Kairi took his kind gesture. When she pulled herself up, she dusted off the dirt caught on her pink sundress.

"Roxy-poo is a cute nickname given to you by your best friend, A.K.A, me! And I don't like being treated like a… you know."

"_Princess…"_ Kairi highly disliked being called a princess. She loved being considered _normal_. But normal never existed in this place.

Roxas' wasn't normal either. Sure, he was her best friend, but his main reason for always being near her, was because… of his training. He came from a family of protectors. All his life, his parents (who're the Queen and Kings closest friends) forced him to train to be their Princess' body guard.

A **knight**. Every princess has one. His duty was to protect the princess at all times. And he always did his job. Roxas' swore he would give up his life just to protect Kairi.

"Okay, fine." Roxas surrendered, "Call me Roxy-poo all you want," he shook his head and sighed dejectedly.

"On a random note, now I remember why you ran off and why I had to chase after you..." Roxas continued to speak, "Kairi, we have to get you ready for tonight. I know you don't want to do this, and honestly, neither do I want you to. But we have no choice… It's what your parents arranged for you."

To the blonds dismay, he felt regret when he saw the expression of the redhead turn from happy to sad. His expression saddened as well, feeling that he was about to lose her because of this arrangement… but, he knew this day would eventually come. It was just so hard, they were best friends since they were kids. They grew up together; always there with and for each other.

Because of this arrangement, he felt a slight sting of jealousy… He shoved those feelings aside, and just tried his best to comfort her, "Kairi," he put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him. He forced a smile for her,

"Your parents know what's best for you…"

To Roxas' surprise, Kairi had pushed away from him. He looked at her, completely shocked by her response.

"You _always _listen to our parents…" Kairi muttered, unable to look him in the eyes, "Even if they're right… maybe, even wrong… our parents can't always be right about what we want in our lives. For once, Roxas, I wish you'd make your own decisions, instead of following everything they say, as if you're a _puppet_."

With that, Kairi ran off to the direction of the Castle's Garden, leaving behind a bewildered Roxas'.

X3

"I can't believe him… still the same Roxas, always following orders."

Kairi sadly spoke to herself. She gracefully walked passed the large trees in the garden. The redhead was too preoccupied in her thoughts, that she hadn't noticed right away that it was almost getting dark out. It was night soon.

"Oh boy, he's probably really worried about me right now…" but he should know that she should be safe in the gardens. If he didn't, he would have stopped her from going there, right? Or maybe it was because of what she said, it left him too in shock to go after her. But besides that, the castle grounds were always known to be safe. At least, that's how it should be.

Kairi looked around the soundless garden. This castle is known for it's beautiful _Radiant Garden. _It was stunningly large. Large enough to get lost in, if you didn't know your way around. It was extremely quiet. The silence somewhat frightened her, but she tried her best to ignore it and began to hum to herself.

She was now skipping over the random flowers that sparkled from the blue rays of moonlight dancing upon them. The stars almost lit the sky as they were almost completely revealed.

Kairi stopped dead in her tracks. She had heard something rustling. Looking around cautiously, she didn't find anything out of the ordinary.

"I'm just hearing things." She comforted herself, and took in a deep breath.

Suddenly, she heard the ruffling noise again. Kairi twirled to face the direction of the noise, and that's when she saw something.

Yellow, beady eyes hidden in a dark part of the garden, as if they were watching her.

"I'm also… seeing things!" Kairi shrieked, and without hesitation, she ran as fast as she could.

Filled with paranoia, she could've sword that whatever it was… it was _following _her.

Fear took over her, that she didn't care that her auburn strands were whipping over her face and every direction of the wind that brushed against her. Without concentration of where she was running, or noticing anything around, she had caught her foot on a large root, which caused her to trip. Kairi gasped and yelled out as she tumbled forward onto the floor.

She coughed, and reached for her sore ankle. "Ah…" Kairi hissed from the stinging pain. But a noise nearby distracted her. It was a noise she had never heard before. A mixture of a growl and purr?

Kairi turned and looked over her shoulder, seeing those yellow beady eyes looking at her from a few feet away. It was close by, but at the same time, it kept it's distance. She bit her lower lip when she realized what it was, now that it was revealed itself under the twilight.

Not once had she seen a _real_ one up this close.

_A Heartless?_

Not a large, threatening creature… but it was a tiny one with stubby, tiny arms and large feet, yellow eyes that glow bright in the night, along with those zig-zag antenna's that twitched on it's round, bubbly head…

_How did a heartless pass into the Castle grounds?_

"…Shoo! Get away!" Kairi shut her eyes tight and squealed, threatening the heartless by flailing around. She failed at trying to shoo it away, because it only had flinched, and refused to distance itself from her.

When she slowly began to open her eyes, she noticed that it was now right beside her. Just sitting there, doing nothing. Kairi looked at it with widened eyes, very much confused…

Then it did something; something rather… _cute_.

It tilted it's head to the side, with it's antenna's dangling.

In reflex, Kairi found herself slowly reaching a pointer finger out to it. Then she did something she never imagined doing to a heartless…

She _poked_ it.

And when she did… it purred. Kairi couldn't contain herself from giggling.

"Aren't you adorable," Kairi found herself smiling as she reached her hand over and patted it's round head. _It's so soft… _"Are you lost, little guy?" The auburn girl looked to her surroundings curiously, before looking back to the innocent looking creature. Yet it only continued to look up at her innocently, as she twiddled it's antenna with her fingers.

Without thought, Kairi cradled the heartless in her arms, before she struggled to get up. She winced, looking down at her pained ankle. _Ack…_ she slightly teared, ignoring the pain as best as she could as she limped and ventured closer to the castle.

"It's probably a bad idea to take you home with me," Kairi couldn't help but smile at the heartless in her arms, "If Roxas finds out I have a heartless with me, he'll be outraged. He _is_ trained to keep things like you away from me. I really don't see how you're so dangerous."

She pressed her cheek against it's bubbly head, "But… I can't help it, you're so _cute_."

The little heartless remained silent, and just twitched it's antenna as she continued on into the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Kairi is taking home the heartless, wouldn't you? Roxas will be very upset indeed! Haha. Oh and btw, there is no Sora x Xion. That's just wrong to me too. It's just for the beginning of the story. ;)

I've always wanted to try an _action/fantasy_ type of romance. I'm also trying to interact and give the characters more relation towards each other. It's basically an AU fic. But don't worry, there will be Kairi and Sora/Roxas and Namine scenes, in the further chapters if you guys would like me to continue this. I just want to know what people think ^_^ and if they think it deserves more chapters.

Please review! Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it so far. I have _many_ idea's for this fic, so I'm hoping it has enough readers to push this story forward!

The next chapter should be full of surprises :o


	2. Her Prince

**-» «-**

**The Heartless Prince**

[_Sora/Kairi, Roxas/Kairi, Roxas/Namine. Romance/Fantasy. Rated T_]

**-» «-**

* * *

><p><em>How many times can a heart break… before it crumbles into pieces?<em>

He wondered to himself, sadly, as he took a seat onto the black marbled bench that stood before a large clavichord. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the case to reveal slightly dusted keys, which proved that it hadn't been played much. He used to always play the piano when he was younger. His mother had taught him. He hadn't had any time to play the piano anymore, or any other instrument his mother used to teach him when he was a little boy. At a certain age, his parents had begun to put him into training.

Since then… his life drifted from what it used to be.

They had told him… his purpose was to serve alongside Kairi, and he was only meant to protect her with his life. All the things he used to love, all the things he had learned growing up. It was no more. He realized… he was only born to protect the _Princess of Radiant Garden_. Even though that was his only destiny…

In the end, he thought it was worth it. He had developed feelings he had never felt before. The princess had become someone deeply important to him. Every day, he had spent being with her, watching her every move. Seeing how warm hearted, playful, and lovely she could be. She really was special, not because she was a princess… but because she was _Kairi_. He couldn't imagine the day he'd be without her... or if she were to ever get hurt. Simply, he had grown an attachment to her.

…Or could it be _love_? He didn't even know. It wouldn't matter anyways. A princess could never end up with a knight. She deserved to end up with her prince. It wasn't a part of destiny.

"Heh… Destiny," The spiky blonde snickered, "Does destiny really have to be that cruel?"

Tonight _is_ the night she will meet her prince. The one she's supposed to end up with till the end. As for he, he'd be the one standing on the side and with no other purpose, since his duties will be no more. After she marries… he would no longer be needed to protect her.

He closed his eyes as his fingers brushed against the notes, allowing the dust to deteriorate. He began to press the keys, gently, allowing each to express and build up a melody. Each soothing key had pulled at his heart strings, when a certain song escaped his lips; the blonde began to sing…

Though he hadn't sung in so long… his voice was marvelous and sounded radiant,

"_We're the best of friends… and we share our secrets,"_

Each lyric hit upon each piano note as he played…

"_She knows everything, that is on my mind… ohhh,_

_Lately, some things changed as I lie awake in my bed._

_A voice here inside my head… softly says,"_

As he recalled the lyrics he wrote years back… each lyric had truly came from his heart,

"_Why don't you kiss her? Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see, the feelings that you hide?_

_'Cause she'll never know, if you never show…_

…_The way you feel inside."_

His voice echoed throughout the large empty room, as he got lost into his own song…

"_Oh, I'm so afraid to make that first move…_

_Just a touch and we could cross the line,_

_Every time she's near, I want to never let her go,_

_Confess to her what my heart knows_

…_Hold her close."_

For his last words, his voice softened as he slowly pulled his fingers off the keyboard and let his hands drop to his lap. He kept his head down, trying to contain the tears that were about to weld up at the corner of his eyes.

A single, slow applaud came from behind him in a distance, startling him at the sudden appearance.

"Roxas, that was by far the most beautiful song I've ever heard."

Roxas twisted to look behind, seeing a familiar tall man with darkened red hair, blue eyes that resembled his own; his attire was rich and covered in many layers, and a jeweled, golden crown remained at the top of his head.

"M-My King," Roxas stood up quickly, and bowed in respect to Kairi's father; The King of Radiant Garden. His mind was spinning with shame. How long has the King been standing there, listening to him sing?

"Did you write that? If so, you're very talented," The King walked over to the bowed knight, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You don't have to bow, Roxas. You're like a son to me." He comforted, realizing that Roxas was feeling uneasy.

Roxas regained his composure, now looking up at his King, he looked at him expectantly. It wasn't often the King would come to him, because naturally, he would be the one sent to the King when they needed to talk. Roxas could also see that whatever was on the King's mind, he seemed displeased. The King just smiled,

"How's my little princess?" He asked. The Kings question had caught the Knight off-guard, for he just remembered the little incident of Kairi being upset and running off. He swallowed, trying to keep a straight face, so that Kairi's father wouldn't know that he hadn't known where her where bouts were at the moment.

"She's safe, my King," Roxas lied, he hadn't really known if she was safe or not. He didn't even know where she was, "She's in her room, preparing herself for tonight… the night she meets the Prince."

Roxas wanted to jump off a cliff for lying to his King.

But he had no choice, if he didn't want to be a dead man, right?

"That's good to hear." The King's smile widened for a moment,

And then it slowly faded before he spoke again,

"Roxas, there's something I need to speak to you about. I actually didn't come here to discuss my daughter. But what I'm about to ask from you; please don't speak any of it to her. _Not yet…_ at least."

The young Knight's eyes slightly widened at his change of expression and tone, and his heart began to beat tenfold at what his King had in mind, "I want you to keep training, after tonight, until you're ready."

_What does he mean… until I'm ready? Ready… for what?_

The spiky-blonde looked at Kairi's father with questioning eyes.

"I have a _mission_ for you, Roxas."

**Chapter 2**

_Her Prince_

x3

Ocean-blue orbs peeked through the tall door, making sure no one had seen her sneak into her room, before shutting it quietly. Fortunately she knew ways in the Castle where not much people would pass through. She took in a deep, relieving sigh as no one seemed to notice that she now had a _Heartless_, there with her.

Kairi turned around, staring at the harmless Heartless sitting in the middle of her fairly large room. Her room was dark, as she kept her light off; the only lighting in her room was the moon rays that shined through her balcony door and windows.

"I don't know what I'm thinking… If anyone finds out there's a heartless in my room…" Kairi thought of the consequences, and shook her head. But she looked back up at the Heartless, and couldn't help but smile, as it just stared back at her innocently.

"Oh," Kairi whined, "You're just too _cute_… I had to bring you home with me."

She said, about to walk over to it, until she felt the stinging pain in her ankle. She had faltered, losing her balance and fell onto her room carpet. Now sitting, with her legs to one side, she looked down to her ankle, remembering how she tripped in the garden.

"Agh," Kairi winced, trying to let the pain ease. But she was distracted when the Heartless had wobbled over to her. It _wobbled_. When it had reached her, it stood in front of her as she sat, and it somewhat copied her. It sat down on its little bottom, with its legs opened to its side. Its antennas could never stop twitching like it did…

Kairi couldn't contain it anymore. It was too adorable. Everything it did made her smile and giggle. It amused her so much. She began to pet it, while its bright yellow eyes seemed to blink as her hand brushed against its circular head.

She jumped slightly though, when someone had knocked on her door.

"Kairi, are you in there?" A female voice called from the other side.

Kairi tried not to panic, as she struggled to get up with the Heartless in her arms.

"Yes I am!" Kairi said, rushing and looking around to find a place in her room so she could hide the Heartless, "Hold on, Olette, I'm coming!"

She looked over to the closet. It was fairly big enough for the Heartless to stay inside, she thought. Opening the door to her closet, she placed the Heartless inside. Thankfully it wasn't too full and messy.

"Shh," Kairi put a finger over her lips as it sat at the bottom of her wide closet. She hoped it knew what she was saying, "Just stay in here and stay quiet, okay?"

…Of course, she got no response from the Heartless.

She rushed over to her door, taking a deep breath before opening it to reveal a girl with brown hair that curled at her ends, with bright emerald eyes staring back at her own blues.

"Hi, Olette, what's up?" Kairi smiled, nervously, trying to hold a straight face.

"I have your dress," Olette smiled and said casually. She held up the item in her hand, revealing a pink and white designed dress. "I'm here to help you get ready for tonight."

That's when it hit Kairi. She was too distracted and occupied sneaking the Heartless into the Castle, that she forgot about the arrangements tonight…

Olette passed Kairi, entering into her room. Kairi watched as Olette began to open the drawers, pulling out a hairbrush, and everything needed to prepare the Princess for the night. Olette placed everything in front of the large circled mirror in her room.

"Here," Olette handed the dress out to her, "Try it on."

Kairi nodded, and did what she was told to do. Olette had always been there to help her get ready for ceremonies, events, and other special occasions in Radiant Garden. She felt comfortable changing in front of her too, since they've also been close friends. Olette was such a sweet and trusting girl.

She pushed her hair behind her shoulders, trying to examine herself in the mirror. Her eyes looked upon her own face, before looking down to the fitted dress she now wore. Kairi gasped and her eyes widened. She had to admit, it was breathtakingly beautiful...

"It looks so beautiful on you." Olette smiled and clapped her hands together as she admired, "Do you like it? I made it for you."

"I love it, Olette, thank you." Kairi returned a sincere smile.

"I'm glad you do," she giggled. She began to brush and curl Kairi's auburn hair, and going through her jewelry box, picking a few that would go nice with the dress. Kairi watched through the mirror, as Olette placed a necklace around her neck. She chose the silver necklace with a crowned symbol as the accessory.

"You like this one, right?" She asked. The brunette knew Kairi too well.

It was Kairi's favorite necklace. It's the crowned necklace Roxas gave to her when they were younger. When he gave it to her, he told her that his family made it, and that it was replenished with the power of _light_. Light that would protect her whenever she would wear it.

Kairi chuckled, "You have great taste, Olette!"

"Of course, Kairi, it's my job!" she joked; the two girls' giggled.

A sudden growl was heard from a certain part of the room. Kairi clutched onto the material of her dress and glared at her closet through the mirror. _Dang Heartless! _She cursed to herself, in hopes Olette didn't hear the sound… but unfortunately, she did.

Olette looked around, "What was that?"

Kairi bit her lower lip. She had to think of something…

"Th-that was my stomach? So-sorry…" She chuckled nervously, hoping Olette believed her, "I hadn't eaten anything yet…"

Olette looked back over to Kairi.

"Oh, I see..." She just said. "You shouldn't skip meals! Make sure you eat soon." Kairi nodded. Surprisingly, she seemed to believe her. _Phew…_ The princess thought to herself. Kairi watched as Olette continued getting Kairi ready.

"Well, you're all set!" Olette said happily when she was finished. Kairi looked at herself in the mirror, seeing her whole new self. Her lips were pink, and her cheeks were rosy pink from the light makeup Olette dabbed on her face. Her hair was now curled slightly, that gave it a wavy look.

"All you need now is your shoes." The brunette said, standing up from her seat to go over to her closet…

"No!" Kairi shot up, going over to the closet and blocking Olette from entering, "It's okay, Olette, I got it! Thank you! I can pick out my shoes. I'll be down when I'm done, okay?"

Olette looked at her surprised for a moment. "Okay, Good luck tonight, Kairi." She said, and hadn't questioned her odd behavior. Kairi smiled, "Thanks…" she watched her friend leave and exit her room. When she was sure Olette was gone, she turned to her closet door. She pulled the doors opened, to reveal the Heartless, caught and tangled in some of her clothes that seemed to have fallen from the racks… Kairi had burst out laughing at the scene.

_That must've been why it growled…_ The princess figured. She smiled when the heartless looked back up to her.

x3

Kairi gulped. She hated being the center of attention, and she hadn't at all looked forward to tonight. She hated the idea of an arranged marriage. When she was just a little girl… the stories of a princess meeting her prince was nothing like this. She had thought that she would be able to choose who she'd end up with, someone she would fall in love with, and live happily ever with. But those fairy-tales weren't her dream come true…

And then her thoughts drifted to the Heartless locked up in her room. She prayed and hoped to herself that the Heartless wouldn't make so much noise and reveal itself. She couldn't concentrate at all. Everything that is happening tonight was too much to bear on her shoulders.

"Are you ready?" Roxas' voice broke through her thoughts. Overwhelmed to realize he had come from behind, she turned to face him. There he was, holding his hand out to her. He looked dashing, dressed in a formal black and white patterned suit...

She just nodded, as she reached her hand out and grabbed his. His expression seemed to be unreadable to her, and he seemed to avoid eye contact with her. She already knew he was really bothered by something. And she couldn't help but assume that it must have been about what happened earlier between them. A pout appeared on Kairi's face, but Roxas hadn't seen. She tried to follow behind her best friend as fast as she could with her sore ankle, and her high heels she barely adjusted to.

He began to lead her over to the stairs she would walk down.

"Roxas…" She called, "I'm so sorry about earlier,"

She tightened her hand onto his; "I didn't mean it."

He stopped just before the corner of the stairs they'd be walking down, where the many people were waiting to see Kairi. With his back faced to her, he spoke...

"You look beautiful tonight, Kai."

Kairi was taken aback. She wasn't sure if he had forgiven her, or if that's just something he'd say to change the subject. He was her Knight, and her _best friend_, and this was the first time he had said something like that to her. She managed to choke out the words,

"Th-thanks, Roxas…"

They had begun to walk down the stairs and the sound of loud applaud came. Many eyes set on her in awe as Roxas escorted her down. The King and Queen had been near the throne with other unfamiliar people who seemed to be from the other Kingdom. As they reached the center, near the King and Queen, Roxas had let her hand slide from his grasp… and she wish he hadn't left her…

She stood before her parents as they looked down at her with proud smiles, but her attention was on Roxas, who had walked over to the side. She swore she saw him look over to her father, who also returned his look afterwards.

"Kairi," the extravagant women before her, known to be the Queen and her mother had called, "Your father and I have been proud of you since the day you were born. This is the night we've all been waiting for… the night you meet your prince, and soon the day you take my place in this throne, as the new Queen of Radiant Garden." Kairi looked back up to her mother who sat on the throne with her father, "You have a bright future ahead of you…"

The crowd cheered louder, and when her parents had called someone to enter, appeared a young, yet tall, and handsome silver-haired man. He walked over and stood before Kairi, he bowed as a gentleman would before a lady. When he stood up from bowing, his alluring teal eyes locked with her widened ocean orbs.

"Princess Kairi… It's nice to finally meet you," He enticing voice had spoken, "I'm Riku."

_Riku_… he was the prince that her parents arranged for her to marry. He was dashing and extremely handsome, Kairi thought. But she didn't _know_ him too well… So how could she imagine spending her entire life with him?

He held out his hand to her when music played throughout ballroom. She had no choice but to take his hand, so she did. She blushed, when he gently pulled her onto the dance floor, and placed his hand on her hip and entangled his fingers with hers. Kairi couldn't help but look over her shoulder, to see Roxas, who was watching from a distance, before she swayed and danced with Prince Riku.

Soon after, people were allowed to join them in dancing. Many couples joined the floor, and danced alongside them. Roxas stood on the side, watching his best friend dance with her future King. _Riku… huh_...

Roxas looked away. It was unbearable for him to watch any longer.

"Roxas?" He looked to his side, to see a brunette girl walking over to him, "Do you want to dance… with me?" She asked shyly.

Roxas looked at her, as she fiddled her fingers nervously.

"I'm sorry, Olette, but I don't dance."

"Oh…" Olette said, disappointed.

"I'm sorry." He said.

The brunette nodded her head, and turned to walk away.

"_Roxas!" The little auburn haired girl tugged onto his arm, "Dance with me?"_

"_I don't know how to dance…"_

"_Yes, you do! Everyone knows how to dance." She pouted. Little Roxas looked at her with disbelief._

"_No, really! Like this," He blushed as she took his arms and placed them on her hip and shoulder. He followed her as best as he could while she swayed them around._

"_This is weird…"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because there's no music…"_

"_Oh?" She said, "Then sing us a song, silly!"_

His attention turned back to Kairi, who was dancing with Prince Riku, one last time… before he turned to exit the ballroom.

x3

The room was dark, as the little Heartless stood alone in the large room. The cool wind blew against the curtains of the room's window to reveal something flashing outside. It's bright yellow, eyes blinked curiously as a small ball of light suddenly entered through the opened window. The Heartless watched as it floated down, closer to him…

The light floated around him, twinkling brightly. The Heartless tilted it's head, slowly side to side watching it, as if it was enticed by it.

A voice suddenly echoed from the light. The Heartless stood from sitting, and began to chase the light, reaching for it with its stubby arms. When it finally caught the bright light, by jumping onto it, it had burst into a bright, white blaze. He stumbled away, frightened.

Before him stood a transparent, white coated figure of a woman that had appeared from the light. Her face was unrevealed because of the white hood that hovered over her face.

A small smile edged at the corner of her lips, "I looked all over for you, Sora," Her angelic voice spoke, "I'm glad you've been safe…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>O_o who the fridge is that?

Anyways, so my idea's didn't entirely fit in this chapter, sadly. I kind of think of this chapter as a filler chapter T_T since I didn't get to put any action or what-so-ever. It drifted more into the relationship between Kairi and Roxas. And I'm _sorry._ I love _Roxiri_, so I had to put Roxiri bits in this story. Don't worry… if you don't like them. They won't last too long… hah ):

"_Why Don't You Kiss Her_" By Jesse McCartney (c)

I wanted to add Roxas singing, because I love his voice. X3

Sorry if I failed at the scene. Try listening to the song while reading :D maybe it'll help a bit.

Are you guys a little lost? Don't worry… everything should blend together nicely. I hope. Lol.

Oh, and more SORA/KAIRI next chapters. Since I know there wasn't any at all here.

_REVIEWS_ will be helpful; especially when I don't know if this chapter fails, or not? I promise I'll make up for it. –Goes on knees-


	3. Broken, yet holding on

**-» «-**

**The Heartless Prince**

[_Sora/Kairi, Roxas/Kairi, Roxas/Namine. Romance/Fantasy. Rated T_]

**-» «-**

* * *

><p>"I've been having these weird dreams lately…" His fingers stroked the edge of the long, white table.<p>

"What kind of dreams?" An innocent voice asked. Sapphire-eyes flickered over to the girl sitting on a chair just a short distance away.

"I keep having the same dream," He said.

The girl's blonde hair slightly brushed over her shoulder as she tilted her head to one side, her lips pursed as she looked up at him with curiosity, urging him to continue.

"In these dreams… I'd wake up in darkness. I'm lost… alone, and I'd call out for help… but all I hear is complete silence." The boy's gaze lowered to his own feet, running his shaky hand through the thick brown spikes on his head,

"I'd see a bright light at the end of a path. But as I'd walk toward it, I notice there's someone else there, calling out to me. I'd try to run over to them, but they felt so far away. But I kept running, and running… until I'd run out of breath and the shadows start to swallow me… then that person would appear, reaching out to save me. That's when I see her face..."

The blonde listened attentively, her eyes never tearing from the boy's mused face. He finally locked eyes with her and said, "Every night, I'd see Xion's face in that dream." This time his eyes were serious, yet flooded with perplexity, "_But_ this girl can't be Xion. She's different."

"What do you mean?" The blonde girl asked as she stood, strolling over to get closer to him.

"I… I'm not sure. I just know it can't be Xion. When I look at her… it's like I've just met her for the first time. And even if her face looks exactly like Xion's, her hair is longer and …red," He reached up and tugged at a strand of his own hair, and noted, "…_really_ red. Sort of like Axels'," He let out a soft chuckle, trying to lighten up the mood and added, "Which I admit, I sort of prefer her hair longer _and_ red."

A small smile edged at the corner of the blondes lips, "You're so silly, Sora."

"I know." Sora returned a wide grin, "Don't tell Xion I said that, but it's true. I've always been a sucker for girls with colorful hair."

The blonde laughed. Sora had noticed that he hasn't heard her adorable laugh in such a long time, even if it was weak, he had heard it clearly. It wasn't long until both their smiles faded and the air was filled with silence. Not an awkward silence… but comfortable, and quiet. His cerulean eyes looked into hers for a moment, just before she turned away. Nervously, she fiddled at the hem of her white dress.

"Um…" she found the courage to ask, breaking the silence, "May I…?" then she held out a hand. Sora blinked a few times, before suddenly realizing what she was asking. He nodded, and shyly, she took a step forward, almost closing the small gap between them.

She gently placed her hand over his forehead and closed her eyes. Sora continued to stare at her face, noticing her brows lower from concentration. This wasn't the first time she'd look into his thoughts, but each time, she'd always ask if she could… And he didn't mind. Not at all… Because she was one of the people he'd trust most, and cared so much for.

"Mm," she said after a few minutes, her eyes still closed, "You're right. The girl isn't Xion... it's someone else." She'd confirmed it, but he hadn't said a word, "I don't think it's a dream… It might be a vision."

Sora still remained quiet.

When she opened her eyes, her entire face suddenly felt hot when she caught him staring. His hand grabbed onto her hand on his head, moving it down until she cupped his cheek. Sora closed his eyes for a minute as he pressed his face into her hand.

She looked up into his face, surprised; His dark brown bangs hovered over his glossy, sky-blue eyes. He was… crying.

"Sora…?"

"I'm sorry…" Tears began to flow down his face and onto the marble pavement, "I'm so sorry, Namine…"

Namine's eyes widened as Sora suddenly wrapped his arms around her, holding her as if he'd been the one who had broken her.

"I'm so sorry that you have to stay in this room." _Like a bird in a cage_… "This… _prison_," he pointed out, his eyes scanning the large, white room. No color, no life… empty without any other life beside the innocent girl in his arms.

Tears welded at the corner of her eyes, too. "I'm fine... Really." Her voice muffled into his chest as his hold on her tightened.

She understood completely. This was the best and _only_ way for her to be protected from everyone_…_

Abrupt, loud knocks came from behind the large doors behind them. A voice was overheard from the other side. Sora released Namine, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Axel," Sora breathed, and straightened himself, "What's going on?"

The double doors opened, revealing a tall, spiky-auburn haired man gasping for air as if he'd ran all the way there. The expression on the man's face worried Sora, and his heart nearly dropped to his stomach when Axel spoke, "The castle…"

"Yes?"

"Kingdom Hearts… is being under attacked. It's maleficent."

Sora cursed, his fists balling at his sides. He glanced over to Namine, who was frightened by the news, and back to the man named Axel. Then he walked passed both of them, halting just before the door.

"Axel, if I don't return…" He said without looking back, refusing to see Namine's reaction of the words he'd just spoke, "Just… take care of Namine for me, okay? Promise me, you'll keep her safe." And before he was able to hear Axel's reply, he disappeared through the opened doors.

"I will," The redheaded pyro said below a breath, "I'll protect her with my life."

**Chapter 3**

_Broken, yet holding on_

X3

The moonlight danced upon him from the glass windows, high up from the open ceilings. The knight continued to walk down the corridor of the wide, long hall of the castle, jaunting unexpectedly nowhere. He just needed to escape. He couldn't bear to watch his best friend be taken away by another guy… a prince. Someone he would _never_ win her heart against. Even if she did ever love him back, love would never work that way. And that wasn't the only thing that haunted his mind tonight. It was also the mission that the King had given to him.

Roxas had fully accepted, unable to refuse his King. Even if he'd wanted to… he couldn't. And accepting a mission that had full consequences, he knew there was no other way around it.

As he thread through the wide end of the hall, something had sparkled from beneath a large door. A door embedded with true gold, designed beautifully and especially made for someone important in the castle.

_Kairi's room_,he thought.

Even though he had been too much into his own thoughts lately, his awareness was still high. Roxas saw a glistening white light seeping through the bottom of Kairi's bedroom door. He hesitated, but approached it slowly… He heard a muffed voice through the door as he leaned in to listen.

"It's time to come home… there's a few of us left behind and we miss you," The white coated figure spoke, softly to the Heartless staring up at her with wide beady eyes, "I miss you."

Just on the other side of the princess' door, Roxas stepped closer, a gleaming light emitted from his hand and within seconds, his key-blade appeared. He took in a deep breath as his free hand quietly grabbed onto the door knob, and he twisted it slowly…

"And Xion… She's…" Light bounced over the bottom half of the white figures frowning lips, half revealing sky-blue eyes that glistened behind tufts of blonde hair. She bit her lower lip, unable find her next words. She exhaled the breath she was holding in for a few seconds, and placed a hand on the heartless' bubbly head. It made a cute, purring noise as she did…

She was interrupted by the creaking sound of the room's door-knob being turned. Her head jerked to the side, seeing the door being pushed open. With quick reflexes, she took the heartless in her arms and tightly hugged it to her chest.

With a thud, the doors were wide open, and Roxas stood in between them. Darkness overtook the room, and nothing but still shadows and the light from outside shined over certain areas of the _empty_ room.

_Huh? _Roxas' brows were lifted in surprise, finding nothing and nobody in the room. He used the bright aura from his key-blade to somewhat light up the room as he peered around. _I could've sworn I heard…_

Roxas sighed, and ruffled his spikes. "I must really be losing it…" he muttered quietly. That might explain it. He sort of hoped that was the explanation. His eyes looked upon the opened doors of the balcony, when sudden wind blew against the sheer curtains. _Was that already opened? _Roxas wondered, as he walked over and touched the curtains blowing against the breeze.

Roxas stepped through the doors; a clear view of the glittering stars in the sky immediately caught his attention. Without thought, he dismissed his weapon within a flash, as his hands were placed on the fence of the balcony. His eyes softened from the sight. He let out a deep breath and lowered his gaze below. There… he saw a lower, larger balcony of the castle, attached to the ballroom; two people stood beside each other, talking. When he noticed who they were, he had wished he had never looked.

The white figured girl sat upon the side roof above the boy, her hand clasped over the heartless she held, preventing it from making any sudden noises. She curiously looked down at the spiky-blonde that peered over the balcony. She watched him, and although she was only able to see the side of his face, his expression was still visible… and he looked broken inside…

…Just like her.

"It's a lovely night, don't you think?" The silver-haired man said as he led the princess onto the balcony after their dance. She looked up, seeing uncountable stars that lit up the entire night sky.

"Yes…" She whispered, looking to her hand he held onto. A blush crept up on her face as he pulled her closer to the edge to get a better view. When he finally let go of her hand, she leaned against the fence and crossed her arms, taking in the sight of the night. He stood beside her; his bangs fell over his emerald eyes as he admired the stars.

Kairi snuck a few glances to him. She studied his handsome appearance and fashionable attire. This was the prince her parents had annually arranged for her on this special night. _He_ was supposed to be the perfect prince she'd dream about marrying since she was a little girl. _But…_ something was missing. Even if he _is_ the perfect prince she'd dream to have… She didn't feel happy, and she didn't feel any attraction toward him, despite his charming features.

_Give it time… Kairi…_ she repeated to herself. Of course, she'd just met him. Maybe one day, she would feel something. Like… _love_. She bit her bottom lip, turning her attention back up to the sky as silence overtook them for a few minutes.

"Beautiful…" he spoke. Kairi turned to look at him, and he'd already been looking at her. And she wondered for how long.

"It really is…" She forced a smile and agreed again. He only shook his head and gave her a smile; a gorgeous smile that should have made her weak in her knees… but there was nothing. She felt nothing.

"No, I mean," he corrected, "_you_ look really beautiful tonight." She felt her face heat up from what he'd said.

"I feel lucky, and to be honest," Riku chuckled, "I hadn't expected the princess of Radiant Garden to be this beautiful."

"Um…" She looked down, completely flushed, "Thanks…" She fiddled fingers nervously. When she looked back up to Riku, she saw her room's balcony behind his head. Her eyes widened, and a gasp escaped her lips when she saw someone on her bedroom balcony. Riku noticed her expression and gave her a concerned look.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, um, no-" She tried to find words, "It's nothing. Will you excuse me?"

Kairi hadn't let him answer as she bowed, and quickly fled back into the large ballroom and through the crowd of people dancing; leaving behind a bewildered and confused prince.

_Roxas! What's he doing going into my room like that? And-_

Kairi's heart began to quicken its pace when she suddenly remembered what she'd hidden and left behind in her room. Her expression gloomed at the thought. She hastened her pace up the stairs and through the large hall to her room hoping he'd hadn't found the heartless just yet.

Finally, she reached the opened doors of her room and there, passed the silk curtains that blew with the wind, stood Roxas on the balcony with his back faced to her. Kairi took in a deep breath, in hopes that he hadn't found what she'd been hiding. Looking around quickly, she saw no sight of the heartless. She silently panicked to herself.

When she called out his name, he looked over his shoulder with an expression that looked as if he'd just been caught red-handed. She strode through her dark room, as she felt her heart stricken at the sight of him. Her heart pounded against her chest as he turned to face her, his gaze glued on her as she strides to him. Roxas, her best friend she'd grown up with, standing there, looking more dashing than ever as the moonlight illuminated his features. His mouth opened to speak.

"Kairi…" and his voice, unlike Riku's had actually made her knees feel weak. Kairi stood before him, a few feet away as she looked up to him.

"Wh-what are you doing up here? And why did you go in my room?" She managed to ask and tried to keep a straight face. As if by habit, Roxas scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well… I can explain." Kairi crossed her arms, and waited for his explanation.

"I thought…" He muttered loud enough for her to hear, "I thought I saw-… well, heard something in here."

"Like what..." She hoped what he'd say wouldn't mention the heartless.

"I…" Roxas stopped, "Ah… never mind. It was nothing…" He avoided eye contact with her. She let out a relieved sigh to herself. Embarrassed, Roxas brushed passed her, excusing himself off her balcony and to exit the door of her room. She quickly followed after him. When they both reached just outside of her room, she pulled the doors behind her and closed them. Kairi leaned her back against the doors, in hopes he'd not enter again or look inside anymore.

"I'm really sorry, Kai… I didn't mean to go inside." He looked to her again, this time his ocean-blue eyes locked with hers.

"It's okay," her lips twitched slightly when she forced a smile, "Really, I'm not mad."

X3

She watched as the spiky-blonde begun to talk to someone within the dark room below; she couldn't see who exactly he was talking to. But she could hear a female's voice. Leaning forward, she got a glimpse of the girl talking to him. Her hair was bright red under the light, and her features looked so familiar. Beneath the white hood, bright blue eyes widened when she recalled where she'd seen the redheaded girl before.

She whispered, mostly to herself, "_Red _hair_…_"

The white coated figure watched, and waited till the princess and spiky-haired blonde exited, hearing the doors of the room closed. She glided slowly down off the roof with the heartless still in her arms, floating gracefully to land on the balcony. Peering into the pitch black room to make sure it was clear, she walked in.

She placed the purring heartless on the bed, and bunched it up within the bed sheets; she kneeled to level with it. "Sora…" The girl took in a shaky breath.

"As much as I want you to come home with me," She said, the darkness of the room hid her saddened expression, "I think you need to stay here a bit longer. If you do… you could find the answers to the dreams you've been having… she could help you."

His memories and her visions of the girl with long red hair that had the same face as Xion's suddenly flashed through her mind, "Follow her light, Sora, and you'll be…" The girl in the white hood began to fade into transparency, as if she'd almost disappeared, "You'll finally be your old self again."

The heartless, Sora, continued to look up at her as she sadly smiled beneath her hood. A tear trickled down the girl's pale cheek.

"Then, you can come home to us." And with that, she started to deteriorate into light. The antenna on the heartless twitched, and its stubby arm reached to where she'd been. But she was already gone.

X3

"You should get back to the ball. They're probably looking for you."

"And you, too." She pointed out. Her back still glued against her own bedroom doors, "Besides, they'd be too busy in conversation with everyone."

He fell silent after that. Kairi was right. But he just couldn't, and he didn't want to. There was too much on his mind…

"Kai…" Kairi's gaze rose from his chest and into his blue eyes when he called her nickname, "There's something you need to know…"

Roxas was deciding whether he'd admit to her about the mission her father had given him earlier that day, or to tell her how he felt. Maybe both?

"Hm? What is it?" She asked. He wasn't sure, so he hesitated.

Somehow, the words that escaped his lips were, "You'll always be my best friend."

He couldn't say what he'd truly wanted to say. She looked at him expectedly, as if she knew that wasn't what he'd wanted to say. But when she realized he wouldn't say more… she just smiled.

Somehow, his hand reached out to her…and his fingers gently brushing her hair out of her face. She looked at him, surprised, noticing that he was also shocked by his own actions. Roxas quickly pulled away, completely embarrassed, "Sorry," He mumbled before quickly turning to leave.

Still surprised, with a flushed face, she watched until he turned the corner of the hall. Kairi opened the doors behind her and entered. She closed them, fell to her knees and sat there for a good while… with many thoughts flooding through her mind. She was just so confused.

A gentle growl came from behind her. Kairi's attention was drawn behind and over her shoulder. She saw a pair of glowing, yellow eyes, staring at her from upon her bed. Relief suddenly rained over her. She got up, and thread through the darkness over to the heartless. She plopped onto the furnishing, just beside the creature.

"How did you…" Her voice muffled into the bed sheets, and let out a relieved sigh,

"Well… thank God, at least Roxas didn't find you." She reached out, and pulled the heartless closer to her, "I don't know what I'd do, if something bad were to happen to you."

…

It had been hours since she'd dozed off into the night. She'd been still fully clothed in her pink dress as she snuggled deeper into the silken sheets. Unconsciously, she'd cuddled the awakened heartless against her chest. Her warm, soft breathing brushed against its antennas and its beady eyes blinked, finding its self unable to move freely from her grasp.

"_Follow her light… Sora,_"

The heartless shifted uncomfortably against the princess, and used its tiny arms to push and wiggle its self out of her arms. But she held on too tight.

When its bubbly head had brushed against her necklace, for a second, it had fused weakly. The heartless stared at the silver-adornment that hung around her bare neck as it glowed within the dark room. Curiously, the creature tilted its head and reached out to touch it. When its claws brushed against the light, it had beamed bright. The light from the amulet illuminated the entire room, and it percolated onto the heartless. And within a few minutes, light radiated from around the baffled creature.

Slowly, the heartless had grown limbs; its previous features of shadowed corpus were no more, and its new physique became full of flesh, taking up more space on the bed as it grew into a nude, male form.

Kairi's arms were still wrapped tight around the form in the dark, and the previous heartless, now flesh and blood was still held against her. Its previous yellow eyes now dilated into azure pupils.

Blue eyes blinked to clear his own vision and sight, and he saw the sleeping face of the girl with full red hair. Her lips slightly opened to breathe, warm against his cheek.

"…_You'll finally be your old self again." _The angelic voice replayed within his mind.

"Namine…" He barely spoke; his voice was weak, frail, as if he'd never spoken since.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Okay well. Kairi x Roxas, Namine x Sora… time to switch the coupling around! (: I'm so excited to get into deeper chapters. More Sora and Kairi scenes coming up!

Of course, I'm never satisfied with what I write, because they never turn out exactly how I'd want them. But I tried, and I haven't updated in a while, and I feel rusty, because I haven't practiced writing in a while. But I wanted to get on with the story, because I don't want to give it up.

So what happens next? You'll have to wait and find out! I'll try to update ASAP this time, because I already know what the next chapter will be about. And let me just say… Kairi isn't going to be too relaxed when she wakes up. Dun, dun, dun.

Also, Sora and Namine do have a past with each other. I'll explain more about their relationship soon. It's really sad actually. But no, they weren't lovers either. At the time he was with Xion! But I don't want to spoil it just yet.

Reviews and thoughts appreciated! Thanks to all past reviewers, and to those who will continue to read my story… thank you. So much.


	4. Awakened

**-» «-**

**The Heartless Prince**

[_Sora/Kairi, Roxas/Kairi, Roxas/Namine. Romance/Fantasy. Rated T_]

**-» «-**

* * *

><p>"Namine…" He barely spoke. His voice was weak, frail, as if he never spoke since. Just one word made his throat sore. He heard Namine's voice in his mind just as he'd awakened, but she wasn't around. Maybe… he was dreaming, he thought. But that couldn't be, because of the girl lying beside him in the dark felt very real to him.<p>

He winced. Besides the pain in his head, he was numb… as if all his feelings had been ripped from his core, and inside he was empty; like there was a hole in his hallow chest. He couldn't feel anything but the pain.

It felt as if he'd awaken from a coma. His headache pierced like daggers, and he couldn't remember how he ended up in the position he currently was in. All he knew was his entire perspective has changed. First, he was seeing through darkness, and now, his vague vision began to clear up slowly.

The cold breeze swept into the room from outside, causing the auburn girl to shiver slightly. She subconsciously scooted forward, pulling him closer to her. She felt satisfied from the body heat. She snuggled her face into something warm, and soft. The boy could no longer see her face when she rested the top of her head into the arch of his neck. The smell of her hair tickled his nasal, a wisp of sweet vanilla. That must have been the first fresh scent he smelled in a while.

His blue orbs narrowed down to her arms that tangled them together. Using his free arm that was pulled over her waist, he grabbed her arm gently and struggled to pry her off of him because of his current strength. When he managed to push himself up, she'd only grab onto him again. He was now hovering above her with only his frail arms holding him apart from her; his face was inches above her sleeping one.

She stirred, turning her head on one side and mumbled something.

"Please…" Her voice was a whisper, pleading, "Don't leave me..."

His cloudy eyes watched her. She was still in deep slumber. Kairi was dreaming… sleep-talking. His arms were still frail, too weak that he couldn't hold himself up much longer. He fought himself from falling onto her, and barely succeeded. The tips of his bangs stroked and tickled against the side of her face…

Her eyes slowly opened and finally realized that she'd been holding onto something while she slept. Feeling weight from above her, she turned her head to look. When she did, her sleepy eyes met his emotionless ones. She looked up at him in denial, as if she'd thought she'd still be dreaming. But when her gaze lowered from the boy's face and to his nude form… reality washed over her.

Kairi's eyes were now wide open and she let out a scream. She had shot up so fast that gravitation had pulled her down with him, causing both of them to fall off the bed with a loud thud. But this time, she was the one who ended up on top of him. She pushed herself off and fell backward. She inched herself away from him as he tried to balance and stand on shaky legs. He pressed a hand against his throbbing head.

_Please, let this be a dream… please, let this be a dream!_ The auburn panicked. Her breathing had quickened tenfold and her chest was heaving heavily.

"Wh-Who are you! And why are you naked?" she cried out. He lowered his hand from his head and looked to his appearance. He hadn't even noticed he was nude or even human again. He examined his own hands, turning them to look at it front and back.

The door to her room was forced open, and the lights were turned on, "Kairi?" it was Roxas, out of breath from running over to check up on her. He must've heard her scream.

"Are you okay… What happened?"

**Chapter 4**

_Awakened_

X3

Kairi looked from Roxas and back to the boy who had stood up a distance away from her. The lights were on now, and she could see his features more clearly. His hair was very spiky and a deep cinnamon color. He appeared to be the same age as her, possibly a little older.

She also couldn't help but notice that he was skinny, but he wasn't too thin, and it suited him especially since his body was very well-toned. Her cheeks tingled and she tried to tear her eyes away. She used her hands to cover her eyes, but she couldn't resist peeking through the gaps. When his azure eyes met hers, for a moment, everything suddenly felt like it froze or at least slowed down immensely.

His eyes looked as if they were mesmerized. He looked at her as if he wasn't afraid, mad, or confused. No emotion, whatsoever, or any sort of expression was readable on his face. It baffled Kairi. Yet, the way that he looked at her… it resembled something that seemed too familiar to her. Kairi quickly scanned her room, not finding what she hoped to see. Her eyes suddenly grew wide.

Roxas' attention was drawn from Kairi and to the other person in the room with her…

"What the_-_" Roxas jerked back, surprised.

He'd taken in the scene of an unfamiliar, _naked_ stranger, standing near a terrified Kairi on the floor. His raised brows suddenly furrowed downwards. Roxas summoned his key-blade within an instant, and immediately charged at the brunette.

"Get the _hell _away from her!"

The spiky brunette looked to his left, seeing a spiky-blonde haired boy lunging towards him, and automatically his instincts took over. He stood his ground by summoning his own weapon; light transmitted from his hand, summoning another large key, just like the one Roxas wielded.

When two key-blades clashed together loudly, both boys pushed with strength and caused their blades to shake against each other from pressure.

Roxas' eyes widened, when it dawned on him, "What? How do you… have a Key-blade?" Roxas asked demandingly, but there was no reply from the boy.

Since Roxas was a little boy, he was told that there were only a few chosen that can wield a key-blade. There had been tales that it was so rare, that searching for another wielder was almost impossible. He believed it to be true, because of all the other knights Roxas had trained with, he was the only one who could ever wield it. For those who'd been chosen… no one has ever explained why, or how… It was just naturally inherited through many generations.

Roxas gritted his teeth from annoyance and pushed forward with more force, causing the spiky-brunette to stumble back.

_Wait…_ Kairi panicked, too shocked and unable to speak the words, _no… wait!_

But the brown-haired boy swung again, this time, he with full force at the blonde. With all the strength he threw out… he had sent Roxas flying back, until he slammed against the wall. Roxas coughed, mostly from the pain shooting through his entire body.

The brunette had reeled his blade behind him and within a split second, he swung it passed and aimed it directly at Roxas. Roxas had dived forward onto the ground, just before the thrown key-blade had missed his head and pierced into the wall that he previously leaned his back against.

Roxas, who now lay on his chest, shot a glare up at the other boy. He watched, distraught as the boy held out his hand. The key blade that was cleaved into the wall, returned into his possession within a flash of light. The boy then held it before him, directing its point towards the fallen blonde. A light slowly began to emit brightly, as if it was charging up an attack.

"Hea…" Kairi tried to take in a deep breath, trying to make out the word. The sudden realization of the heartless that was once in her room the previous night was no longer present. Yet… this unfamiliar boy was. Everything was suddenly making sense to her.

She had distracted and caught the brunette's attention, when she spoke out one word…

"Heartless?" Kairi questioned, distressed.

The boy stopped, and the light glowering from his blade perished. His eyes averted, and he turned to face the inundated princess. That's when his cloudy eyes locked with her worried blue ones. A gasp escaped her lips when she saw the look in his eyes… the same look the heartless always gave her.

Roxas, who was slowly crawling his way over to the brunette, took it as an opportunity. When he neared the brunette's feet, he briskly grabbed onto his ankle, and pulled hard. It caused the brunette to lose balance and falter backward. Kairi let out a desperate cry as she saw the brunette hit the ground, roughly, with a loud thud.

Roxas struggled getting up, but he managed to stand above the boy who lay flat on his back. The brunette looked up at the spiky-blonde who stood over him; Roxas was holding the tip of his blade against his neck.

"No…" Kairi managed to cry out, "Roxas… don't! Please!"

But Roxas didn't seem to hear her, because he continued to raise his key-blade above his own head, ready to drive the weapon down and into the brunette's chest. He had thrust his blade downwards, but hesitated, when Kairi had quickly gone in the way; she was now in-between both of them. She threw her arms over the boy, defensively.

"Kairi," Roxas' eyes grew wide, "what are you…?"

"Don't," Kairi begged, looking up at her best friend with pleading eyes, "Don't hurt him… _please_." Roxas looked down at her… and deep into her azure eyes. He tried to read her beseeching expression… and when he did, he was left bewildered.

"I…" She breathed, "I'll explain everything… just please, Roxas, stop."

When Roxas slowly lowered his weapon and dismissed it, Kairi finally let her tensed shoulders relax. Then she let out a relieved sigh. Kairi looked down under her, scanning the face of the brunette. He'd only stared back up at her, no expression visible on his face.

Roxas seemed bothered, though, because he let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine," He spat out. Kairi turned to look back at Roxas; her mouth was opened to say something, until she noticed he was already striding out of her room. She watched; her room had fallen silent, and it was now empty, except for her and the unfamiliar boy below her. He was still weak, but he managed to push himself up into a sitting position. Kairi helped by placing her arm behind him for support. When he fully sat up, she reached over to her bed until she felt soft material. When she did, she pulled it. Kairi wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, covering over his nudity.

"Who are you…?" Kairi needed to know, "What's… your name?"

His brows scrunched together as if he was in deep thought. Kairi, who was now sitting on her knees beside him, patiently waited for his answer. Finally, she had heard his voice for the first time.

"...Sora." He said, below a breath; but she heard him clearly.

"Sora," She repeated, mostly to herself.

"Where are you from?"

Kairi had noticed Sora's hesitation. His azure, yet cloudy eyes stared down to his hands on his lap. Then he looked up at her, unsurely, and slowly shook his head as if he couldn't give her an answer. The redhead's eyes widened. _He… doesn't know where he's from?_

Sudden footsteps were heard, so Kairi looked over to her door. She saw that Roxas had returned, but this time, he was carrying apparels. He tossed them onto the floor beside her and the brunette, Sora. Kairi eyed the clothing, noticing that they were _Roxas'_ clothes? Was he actually helping… and lending his clothes to Sora?

"Put those on," Roxas demanded over to Sora, "They should fit you. If not, then _deal_ with it. I'd rather you wear something than walk around butt-naked." He scoffed, before turning back to make his way out the door. Before he exited, he took a chance to look over at Kairi. But his heart suddenly felt heavy when he did, because he saw the smile that appeared on her face.

"Roxas…" Kairi stood up, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Kai." Roxas had turned his head and looked away. He took a moment to gather up the words, and then he said, "After he gets dressed, I need to bring him over to King and Queen, and have a talk with them."

The thought had frightened her. "Don't worry, it'll be okay. I promise." Kairi's worried expression softened from his reassurance.

"By the way, we need to talk. You owe me an explanation later… Don't forget." He turned his head slightly, and within his peripheral vision he saw Kairi nod her head in agreement. And then he was gone.

Kairi went over and picked up the clothes Roxas had left for Sora to wear. Then she went over to Sora and held the apparel out to him. "Here," she offered, and he carefully took it. Kairi didn't even notice that she had been caught up watching him, as he was examining the clothing. But then, he looked up at her. She looked back down at him for a good long moment, until she finally realized why he was looking at her…

"Oh," Kairi let out a nervous chuckle, "…Right." She twirled around and went over to sit her bed, facing the opposite direction from him. She was fiddling her dress with her fingers while she waited for him to get dressed. Kairi was feeling a bit antsy, and she shifted uncomfortably from how quiet it was between them. She decided to break the silence.

"So… um, you really don't remember where you're from?" Kairi had asked again. She could hear the ruffles of the clothing as he was putting them on.

"No," She heard him say, flatly. She suddenly felt sympathy towards him, when she started to realize his situation… Her eyes that were staring at the walls, lowered to the carpet below her, "Do you remember… anything at all?"

Sora must have stopped what he was doing… because for a good long moment, all she heard was silence behind her. Sudden curiosity took over her. She slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder to check if he was finished, or okay, because he hadn't said anything after her last question. But a faint blush spread across her face when she saw him. He was dressed only with pants on, because he was still shirtless. His arms were raised and stretched above him as he was currently trying to pull the shirt over his head. Her eyes traced over the smooth, tight muscles on his abdominals.

Sora's head was finally revealed as he pulled the shirt down on him. That's when he realized Kairi was staring. Her blush wasn't faint anymore, because now it was fully blossomed.

"Sorry, sorry, I th-thought you were done!" She immediately turned away, completely flustered. Kairi slapped her hands over her face from embarrassment. But as a few moments passed, she felt a presence standing before of her. She hesitantly moved her hands from her face, seeing Sora a few feet in front of her… finally, fully clothed. The clothes seem to be a perfect fit. The clothes really did make him look… dashing.

Sora looked down at her, still, no emotion shown in his face. She already knew, but asked him anyways, "Are you ready?" Sora just nodded.

X3

"You found a _what?_" Roxas exclaimed. Kairi walked alongside of Roxas as she brought Sora with her. Her hand held onto one of his gloved hand firmly. Sora lagged behind her as she dragged him along.

"…Heartless," Kairi murmured; she let out a nervous chuckle, "He's a heartless."

Roxas halted so suddenly, and Kairi accidentally walked into his back and let out an 'oof' sound. Although Roxas didn't seem to notice; he twisted around and eyed the supposedly 'heartless' boy, Sora. He hesitated when he noticed Kairi's hand was entangled with his. He quickly averted his gaze away up to Kairi's face.

"He's _not_ a heartless," Roxas stated the obvious.

"But, he _was_." Kairi corrected. After Kairi had tried to explain the entire situation to Roxas, trying her best to tell every detail of how she found the heartless and how she hid him. And then this morning she woke up finding a naked Sora in her bed, where the _heartless_ was last seen. Roxas had freaked out when she started telling him, but now he was calmer than she expected him to be.

"That's what I don't understand… he's _was_." Kairi had a mused expression, "I didn't know a heartless could become… human."

"They can't," Roxas explained, "It's the other way around. He reverted back from being a heartless, because he's naturally human," Roxas knew very important information about heartless' in general from his training while growing up. It was a required education for all the Knights within the Kingdom.

Kairi was baffled. She looked over to Sora, before turning back to her best friend, Roxas.

"But, how could that happen?"

"He lost his heart." Kairi's eyes widened from what Roxas just said. She looked at her friend in disbelief; but Roxas pointed a finger over to Sora. Kairi's eyes looked upon Sora, who, undoubtedly, had no expression upon his face.

"He… really doesn't have a heart?"

"Not entirely... since he's being responsive. It wouldn't have been possible for him to revert back if he had completely lost his heart. But basically… if a heart isn't whole, it's no longer considered a heart."

"No… heart?" Kairi frowned at the thought. It sounded dreadful, and she couldn't help but feel sorry for Sora.

Kairi suddenly grew curious again. She let Sora's hand slip from her hold so she could place her hands on his shoulders, and without a thought she leaned her head closer into Sora. When she pressed the side of her face against him, carefully listening… Roxas coughed, quietly to himself when he saw his best friend leaning her head against the brunette's chest.

Kairi didn't hear anything… at all. There were no signs of a heartbeat. She pulled back and gasped, surprised. Her thoughts then drifted off to how it had happened to him. She frowned at the horrible thoughts.

Roxas continued over to a large door, where the King and Queen would be. Kairi followed after him, dragging Sora along again. Roxas placed a hand on the doors handle, about to open it until Kairi neared him.

"Roxas," She whispered, trying not to let Sora hear her, "Does having no memory… have anything to do with… having no heart or after being a heartless?"

Roxas looked at her, as if he didn't understand what she was asking. He asked her why she was asking, but she only let out a sigh, "Never mind… It's nothing. It's just a random thought."

Roxas pushed the large doors open, and stopped Kairi from entering with him, "Kairi, I need to speak with your parents, alone… and with him." He was telling her that she needed to wait outside.

"Oh," she just said. Kairi gestured at Sora to follow her friend, and he obeyed by stepping through the door with Roxas.

"It'll be fine. You can wait out here until we're finished," Roxas said to her, and before he closed the large doors, "or… you can go change."

Kairi looked down at her attire, not realizing that she hadn't changed out from her formal pink dress she wore at the ball the night before. She flushed, embarrassed.

"Oh… yeah," She smiled, sheepishly, "Right."

X3

"Roxas," The King called from his seat, the Queen sitting beside him, "Why have you come, my son?"

"My King, my Queen," He had bowed respectfully, before his majesty's. Roxas raised his head to look up at them, "I wanted to ask if…" He tried to find the right words; he glanced over to Sora, who remained standing beside him. "This is my… cousin." Roxas had told a white lie, and hoped they didn't see through it. But he was doing this for Kairi…

"He came visiting from the village, and I'm here asking for your permissions… if he could stay here for a little while longer."

Sora, who was looking down at Roxas, averted his gaze over to the woman and man before him. For a moment, his eyes looked upon the crowns on their heads... he continued to gaze at its familiarity.

"Oooh… cousin," The Queen said, slyly. Her beautiful, long red hair fell over her shoulders as she leaned forward, interested, "What is your name, boy?" She directed her question at the brunette, and his stare on the King's crown averted over to the Queens face.

"Sora," He answered, plainly.

"Sora," The King chuckled, "I can see the resemblance between the two of you," Roxas was taken aback, and he looked over to Sora, who gave no reaction to that. "But of course, Roxas, he may stay as long as he'd like."

"Thank you," Roxas bowed his head again in thanks.

"Would that be all?" The Queen asked.

"No," The Knight finally rose, and informed, "my cousin, Sora… is also a Key-blade wielder." The King's and Queen's expressions were filled with astonishment.

"I also wanted to propose that he be the one to watch over Kairi, while I leave on my mission,"

"Ah… I see. We have already arranged Riku to stay at our castle to do so, but from what I believe, he does have some duties back at his own Kingdom." The Queen said, musingly. "I don't see why not. Since he is your relative, and a Key-blade wielder… I'm sure we can trust that Kairi would be in good hands?"

"Of course, my Queen,"

"Good… Our permissions are granted." She'd accepted.

"So I believe you're ready to depart for your mission soon?"

"Yes,"

"How soon…?" Kairi's parents asked their favorite Knight, who they also considered their own son. On the side… Sora, unknowing of their conversation, averted his attention to Roxas, who seemed a bit hesitant to answer…

"Dawn," Roxas finally said.

_{ Flashback }_

_"I have a mission for you, Roxas." Roxas looked to his King, apprehensively. Waiting for his orders on what mission he had for him. He tried to keep a straight composure, when he saw the troubled expression on the King's face._

_"We were informed about a recent tragedy…" Kairi's father began, "Another Kingdom has been attacked… Kingdom Hearts. From what anyone knows… there were no survivors."_

_Horror appeared in Roxas face from the news, "…Attacked?"_

_"Yes, by a witch... a powerful sorceress," The King's gaze met Roxas distraught expression._

_"My son… if there are any survivors, save them. I want you to find the witch who cursed this tragedy upon those innocent people, and eliminate her," And his troubled eyes suddenly grown serious. Then he placed a reassuring hand on Roxas' shoulder, "I'm asking you, because you're one of my strongest, most trustworthy Knights." Roxas breathed, slowly, trying to take in everything the King was saying._

_"Thank you, my King… I will do my best to follow out on your orders."_

_"It is a dangerous mission. Please… I want you to be safe, be careful."_

_"I will," He reassured his King; his father figure…_

_"And remember, Roxas, this witch…" Roxas looked to his King, listening carefully to what he was about to say, "She's not like any other witch we've encountered. She's a master of manipulation… and she may take form of anything and anyone she wants. So when you arrive there… be cautious who of you trust, and don't let her fool you.**"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Was that a short chapter? It felt like it. Maybe because I wrote it fast, I don't know. I did want to make it longer… but I want to put the next scenes in the next chapter :P Oh well! And Nuuu! Roxas is leaving… say bye-bye to him? –_ducks as things are thrown at me_- I'm not a horrible person I swear! Roxas' parts will be shown in most of the chapters, so he won't really be _gone_. Plus, he needs to be with Nami! ;) But yeah... I added that flashback so people can know what Kairi's father wanted Roxas to do. So now you guys know!... -_evil laugh_- ... I mean squeee! Now I can put in more Sokai _AND_ Namixas from now on :D

Again thank you for those who reviewed!

Feed back or any thoughts are welcome!

I just love seeing what people think of how my stories are going so far.

I love you all (: -_mwahmwah_-…I'm such a dork.

P.S. I've posted my first One-Shot, **Winter Falls**. If you are a Roxas & Namine fan, please go on ahead and check it out! (:


	5. Promise Me

**-» «-**

**The Heartless Prince**

[_Sora/Kairi, Roxas/Kairi, Roxas/Namine. Romance/Fantasy. Rated T_]

**-» «-**

* * *

><p>The innocent girl desperately tried to run pass the tall trees as calm as she could. Though it was solely difficult for her. It was too dark... bits of the moon's rays that managed to seep through the branches were her guidance, but it was raining heavily. It was too cold for her frail physique to handle. She could clearly see fog escaping from her lips when she breathed, and she shivered from the cold rain that drenched her robe. Now, it was no longer white as it should be... it had become tainted, stained from the mud spluttering on her as she dashed on. Her hand grasped onto the side of her hood and tugged it closer to make sure it wouldn't be blown from her face.<p>

Fear and paranoia began to eat away at her, overwhelming her features as she tried to make haste. All she wanted was to make it back safe and unharmed. She only decided to go through this dark, eerie forest because she knew it was much safer than the main road back. She just wanted to cry. She was all alone and she didn't know what she would do if something were to happen. These overwhelming feelings left her fatigue; she could barely stand her ground. Her legs felt shaky, and her vision blurred every so often and made her dizzy. All the while, she fought, mentally telling herself that in no time she'd be out of this place soon. She knew she was almost there, because she saw an opening in a short distance, near the end of the woods.

By the time she reached the last large tree, she hid behind and peeked around it. There, she saw her destination. It was an enormous, gloomy castle that _once_ was so beautiful and breathtaking to see. Only now, it became the opposite; now filled with darkness and lurking shadow creatures and it tore the girl's heart just by the awful sight. It had turned into this Kingdom of calignosity and savageness... a castle of cataclysm, no longer the home since she once remembered it to be.

She bit her lower lip and held in a breath as she saw an uncountable number of malevolent shadows, creatures that once were told only in stories or legends, but now born into reality. They were scavenging the area and surrounded the castle because it was still dark out. They retained her from being able to pass through the large gates. She turned to look from around the other side of the tree, her eyes scanning for the other passage she used before. She spotted the slim, hollow passage broken into the side of the walls and hidden behind bushes. Briskly, she sneaked towards it and entered halfway through. But she was held back when the hem of her long robe got caught on a bush. She turned and her eyes grew wide, realizing her predicament.

It didn't calm her any more when she could hear the terrifying growls coming from the creatures nearby. She tugged and pulled her robe helplessly, until it tore and caused her to fall back loudly. Her shaky hand pressed over her mouth, preventing herself from letting out a cry when those monstrosities whipped around, searching for where the sound had came. Cautious and as quiet as she could, she continued to crawl through, but twigs snapped and leaves rustled, alerting a particular creatures' attention. Her hearts pace quickened and she panicked when it had finally spotted her.

She immediately stiffened as the shadow demon began staring her down; its yellow, inhuman eyes glared at her with such rage and hunger, and it's heavy breathing spread more fear over her. The creature snarled just before it began to dash towards her with incredible speed. Suddenly, everything felt like the moment slowed. Her mind wailed in agony and her body felt consumed, she knew didn't have any strength left to escape.

_At least... I finally got to see him one last time, before…_

She choked out sobs, and tears began to stream down her pale cheeks as she shut her eyes tight. An image of a boy appeared within her mind. He had turned to look at her, with that smile he always had before, and it never failed to ease her heart.

_"I picture you now right in front of me,_

_Your beautiful eyes looking right at me..._

_Remember the warmth you used to give me?_

_I wish I could bring it back,_

_Wish I could take it back..."_

_"...Sora."_

"_Can you hear me calling, calling for you?_

_Can you hear me screaming, screaming for you?_

_It is like I'm naked, out in the rain..._

_Alone and dealing with the pain,_

_Can you hear me calling, calling, calling..._"

A sudden scream escaped from the helpless girl when she had been swiped away, into the shadows.

**Chapter 5**

_Promise Me_

X3

It wasn't long till he finally left the room where he had the conversation with his King and Queen. Now he had been threading down the wide-open hall of the castle and on his way over to Kairi's room. He had been too deep into his own thoughts to even acknowledge the spiky-brunette that was ordered follow him.

What had he done? Roxas mused to himself, sadly. He had just lied to Kairi's parents. He couldn't tell them the truth. "Lying" was no feat for him. He had never felt comfortable doing it and hadn't intentionally done it before. His instincts told him that he had to do it this time... and his reason why was enough for him, to say the least. Well... almost enough, because it still heavily burdened him with guilt.

There wasn't very much time left before he had to prepare and get ready for leave. He did tell his majesties that he would leave immediately by dawn; making it only one day left to train, and one day left with Kairi. _Separating from Kairi_... the idea was hard for him to endure. She had been the light that brightened up his days, and having the duty of being the princess' main protector was a gift from the King and Queen. Now, he felt as if he was taking it for granted.

Because, he was leaving her. For how long, who knew? Because he didn't. It was probable that he would never see her again, in the case something went wrong on his mission... His heart suddenly tightened and twisted to the point where it finally felt shattered.

Brandishing his key-blade in one of his hands, his grip on it tightened and shook from force. Roxas was trying to contain all the frustration building up inside him, but he was failing. His shoulders tensed and he clenched his jaw. He couldn't forgive himself for lying, and now he was about to leave behind the thing that was most important to him.

Roxas slammed his weapon, repeatedly, against the wall with obstruction. All his anger and the pain was something he couldn't handle. Momentarily, he realized his action and stopped. Breathing heavily, he slowly lowered his weapon.

Sora remained silent, yet he was still a bystander to the scene. Although he felt nothing, no feeling of empathy, or even fear towards the enraged boy, something had urged him to walk over. It was faint, but something inside him was telling him to at least accommodate Roxas' feelings.

"You're leaving." His voice spoke flatly to the sulking blonde, who had been steadying himself with one hand against the now impaired wall. "And Kairi, she doesn't know yet."

The knight was caught off guard. It had been the first time for Roxas to hear Sora speak, and neither did he expect him to finish a complete sentence. Roxas rose up and faced the boy who was standing behind him. His brows furrowed down and he shot daggers at the brunette. Roxas was agitated, mostly by the fact that Sora was the reason to what was happening. After all, he wouldn't have lied if it wasn't for Sora in the first place. After his Key-blade had deteriorated into specs of light... Roxas shot forward, snatching onto the neck of his own clothing that Sora now wore.

"You have _no_ right to speak." Roxas tugged Sora closer, and they met face-to-face. Roxas' resentful glare pierced deep into Sora's unemotional eyes. Roxas shoved Sora forcefully, when he released his grasp. Sora managed to keep his balance after Roxas had caused him to falter backwards. Roxas let out a shaky breath, still evidently incapable of containing his frustration.

"I refuse to accept any sympathy from _you_." Roxas spat coldly. He froze, when he suddenly remembered that Sora was still...

He shook his head in dismay, "God, I almost forgot... that you can't FEEL any remorse."

"Maybe I can't," Sora staidly responded.

Surprisingly to Roxas, Sora's poker face finally showed expression. His browns lowered, and a frigid stare was returned over to Roxas, "But, it doesn't mean that I can't understand what's going on."

"Really?" Roxas scoffed amusingly, by the fact that a boy with _no heart,_ could even respond as Sora did. But then again, having no heart didn't mean he didn't have a brain, of course.

"Then... you understand that you're going to make sure Kairi stays safe, while I'm gone? Because, if you don't, I swear..." Roxas narrowed his serious, repulsive eyes over to Sora.

"I will _kill_ you."

Sora hadn't replied. He only continued to return Roxas' odious stare. Roxas couldn't stand to look at the brunette any longer; it had only made him feel more annoyed. He clenched his jaw and grunted in frustration, "Whatever." he muttered, before pivoting towards his destination. Sora hadn't hesitated to follow after... and they continued to walk in silence the entire way. When they finally reached the front of Kairi's room, Roxas finally spoke again...

"You're right. Kairi doesn't know." His pride was lost when he muttered softly, but loud enough to the heartless boy, beside him, to hear. He didn't bother to look at Sora when he admitted though. Roxas only stared up at the large door before him... the entrance to his best friends room.

"But, I will tell her. When the time is right."

x3

Kairi had been sitting on her bed, eagerly waiting for Roxas' and Sora's return. She had been feeling too anxious. She'd been worrying over what her parents would do if they knew the truth about Sora. When Roxas had taken in Sora to see the King and Queen, she knew didn't know what he'd tell them. What would happen to Sora, if they knew all that she had just told Roxas? She shook her head at the thought. She knew Roxas... because he _is_ her best friend and she knew he wouldn't do or say anything that would make her feel betrayed... right?

Her thoughts drifted on to Sora's circumstances. Why hadn't he known about his past? If he doesn't know how he ended up here. Then did that mean... he doesn't remember what happened prior to when he lost his heart and became a heartless, too? These questions were a hindrance for her... she couldn't shake her curiosity off.

These envisions left her feeling empathy towards the boy... she didn't want anything bad happening to him again, especially when she's around. For some reason, she felt as if she was accountable over him, since she is the one who found him in the first place. Now, all she just wants is to help him.

Someone knocked on her door, catching her attention. With no restraint, she quickly rose up from her bed and ran to the door. She pulled it open, revealing her best friend and Sora, close behind him. She inhaled slowly, not realizing she'd held the breath after. She looked at Roxas expectantly. However, he'd first glanced over at Sora, before back over to her. He let out a sigh.

"...Roxas?" Kairi frowned slightly, assuming he had only bad news to tell. But, he shook his head to assure her.

"He's been granted permission to stay in our castle, at least for a while, Kai."

What Roxas had spoke left her stunned. Her eyes grew round and her lips barely opened to speak,

"Wait, what happened-... what did you tell them, my parents? and are they really okay with-..." Kairi hesitated, realizing that she'd probably been talking too abrupt. She exhaled slowly, trying to steady herself, "Roxas, did... you tell them about..." Then her eyes trailed over to look at the poker-faced brunette who stood behind Roxas.

"I told them... he's my relative who is visiting from outside the Kingdom." Roxas admitted. Kairi's eyes grew wider than before. She looked to the Knight with disbelief, but, his serious expression told otherwise that he was telling her the truth.

"You didn't tell them... that he was a heartless?"

"No."

" Anything else that I've told you about before...?"

Roxas shook his head lightly. This was all very surprising to Kairi. Her deep sky blue orbs fixated on her best friends robust features, as a frown became visible on her face.

"Roxas... you lied." She still couldn't believe it.

"I know." Roxas sighed dejectedly, his gaze on Kairi's face lowered to the floor. He knew what she was thinking, and he was ashamed for it.

"Why?" Kairi pleaded. She knew Roxas would never lie, especially to her parents. It didn't make sense to her. He was a faithful, _honest_ Knight when it came to his duties... and he always obeyed the rules and commands. Why would he have done such an act?... it wasn't like him to do something like that.

He avoided eye contact with her, unable to admit his reasons.

But she insisted for an answer, "Roxas... just tell me-"

"Stop. Just... stop," Roxas spoke with a stern voice; his fists balled at his sides from irritation. Not from Kairi, but because of the guilt afflicting him.

"Stop with all the questions. Please..." Kairi obeyed when she heard his breaking voice. Concerned, she knew he was distressed by something and she couldn't think of what it was and why... especially since there were so many questions staggering her mind at the same time.

"I just..." Roxas started again, and Kairi eagerly waited for him to continue.

"I did it... for you," Roxas muttered below a breath. Kairi looked at him, baffled. He repeated, louder the second time, " I did it _for_ you, Kai..."

"Roxas..." She whispered, completely shocked. Roxas had walked over and stood close beside her.

"I know you don't want anything bad happening to him, Kai... I _know_ you. You care for him, despite the fact that you know _nothing_ of him... but-... I get it." He apprehended her feelings, "We know what your parents would do if they found out he was a heartless. I would be asked to eliminate him, and... I just wouldn't have the heart to do it, you know. Especially knowing it would make you sad. So, I had to lie... okay?"

Tears began to weld at the corner of her eyes, absorbing everything that he just said. Roxas had lied for... _her._ Even if guilt began to wash over her, in all honestly, her gratitude overpowered those feelings.

"O-okay." She nodded. Then a soft sob escaped her. Silence filled the air for a moment when Kairi tried to wipe her tears away. Afterwards, she asked Roxas another question, just for more reassurance.

"Roxas, was... that all you talked to my parents about?"

Roxas hesitated, contemplating on whether this was the right time or not. He wasn't sure. All he knew was that he was still afraid to tell her the other news just yet. To see her sad, any longer... was the last thing he wanted right now.

He looked down for a moment, cursing to himself in his mind that he was about to lie _again._

But it couldn't be helped... He nodded his head as his reply.

Roxas was taken aback when Kairi suddenly threw her arms around his neck and leaned into him. She embraced him tightly, muttering out a "Thank you..." into his chest. His wide eyes looked down at the girl hugging him, seeing only the top of her red head. He slowly encircled his arms around her petite form.

His attention raised up from Kairi, and looked over to the boy standing a few feet away. Sora still undoubtedly had no expression on his face... but Roxas knew what he was thinking, or at least what he would be feeling... and it prickled his heart. Because, it was disappointment.

x3

The large door to the abandoned castle creaked till it shut loudly, she was dragged down the corridor while she was trying to pry herself free. The tall, dark figure cupped her mouth from making any sudden noises as she desperately tried to yell out for help... her captor hushed her. When she'd been halted, she was finally released. The mysterious figure firmly grabbed her shoulders. The girl grew more frightened; she shut her eyes tight and crossed her arms before her as protection.

"Namine," A masculine voice was heard from above her. He had shook her, but gently, "Where the _hell_ have you been? I swear, I've almost gone completely mad! I've been worried sick... looking everywhere in the castle for you! And then when I finally find you, you're almost one of those monsters meal!"

Her eyes shot opened, realizing that it wasn't a heartless that took her away. Relief dawned over her when she looked up at the man who had just _saved_ her. She could barely see his face, because they stood in the dark, empty hall; but his outline was visible and clearly familiar.

"A-Axel..." Namine gasped out, gratified by his sudden presence.

"Do you know what I would have done if something were to happen to you?!" Axel had let out a long, frustrated sigh.

"I'm... fine, Axel. Really..."

"But you wouldn't have been! I made a promise, Namine, and you know I'm not willing to _ever_ break it. And no, don't say that I'm risking my life to protect you because of a damn promise, alright? I'm doing it because I _do_ care a hell lot about you too!"

Namine's eyes were wide from his outburst. "I'm sorry..." She lowered her head, guilt filling into her.

"But, I... I found him, Axel..."

"What?!"

"Sora, I mean... he's... okay. He's safe." She finally looked up at him; by now, her eyes were slightly adjusted to the dark. She could see his surprised expression.

"Really?..." He breathed deeply, but paused, "Wait a minute-...You _left_ the castle?!"

"Yes," She admitted with a weak voice; unable to look into his betrayed-filled eyes. "I did, Axel. I had to know Sora was okay... I just... had to."

Axel looked at the girl with sympathy. He knew what Sora meant to her, and there was nothing to stop her from wanting to see him again. Even if it meant putting herself in danger. Although Axel was disappointed and angry at her for disobeying his orders... He just couldn't digress it. He watched her with concern, as she wrapped her frail arms around herself. She shivered slightly and hung her head down. Then she pressed a hand against her forehead, trying to ease the headache that started to throb inside her head.

"Namine, do you understand why... I didn't want you to leave from my sight? I understand why you had to... I really do. I get it. But, you do see why, right?" He prompted. When Namine looked up at Axel again, he swallowed hard. He could see in her features that she had become ill... and he grew more worried for her.

"Yes..." Namine mumbled delicately. As she continued looked up at Axel, she squinted as her eyes as her sight blurred and distorted out of focus. She tried blinking to clear her wary vision, but static flashed in her mind. She'd felt too tired, and it wasn't long before she couldn't fight it anymore. Her legs began to give out, and there wasn't any strength left in her to stay conscious. Her fragile figure had fallen limp.

"Namine!" Axel called out, catching her as she fell into unconsciousness.

_Crimson splattered, and slowly dripped down the blade that had been directly aimed at a particular organ, but missed. It had penetrated and tore through the girls chest, nearly close to her heart. She had reached her hand out slowly, delicately brushing the boys cheek; the boy who bore the weapon, and the one who had just pierced her. His sinister yellow eyes had flickered, finally faded... and reverted back to its normal ocean-blue color. A weak smile etched at the corner of her lips, and her eyes softened as she looked down at the now perplexed boy before her. His expression glowered and a gasp escaped his lips when he realized the position they were in._

_"Wha... what..." His widened eyes trailed down to the Key-blade he had in his possession. His hands were shaking, and his shoulders were tense as he looked at the scene with disbelief. He couldn't remember anything before. All he knew was that he had blacked out, and now that he'd finally awakened from the darkness... here he was, caught with a blade cleaved into his beloved's chest._

_"Xion... did I... do this to you?!" His voice broke, and tears that welded in his eyes began to stream down his face. She'd slowly shook her head; a weak, reassuringly smile still visible on her face._

_"N...No.. Sora," She managed to choke out, trickles of blood now trailing down from the edge of her lip. He just couldn't believe her reassurance. He could see it with his own eyes. The evidence that he had been the one to have done this._

_Xion manage to pull his key-blade from her chest, allowing it to slip and hit the floor. She'd become limp and had fallen, after. Immediately, Sora caught her before she hit the floor. Xion coughed, more blood escaping from her throat._

_"Xion!" Sora began to weep, "I'm so sorry... I... I don't know how this happened, I don't know why I..."_

_She hushed him, reaching her hand behind his neck to pull his face closer to hers. She pressed her forehead against his as he cried._

_"It... wasn't you..." She coughed out her last words before she fell silent... Sora's eyes widened and was filled with anguish. All the blood stained his clothing, but he didn't care, he pulled her closer, sobbing, mourning..._

_Through gritted teeth, "Xion..." he whispered. Sora tried to use his legs to stand, attempting to heave Xion's motionless body up with him. But he was too weak... his energy and strength was somehow completely drained from him._

_Xion was still held tightly in his arms, "Help!" he desperately cried for anyone's help. There was no answer. He repeated him, louder, his voice echoing in the blackened sky, "Somebody, please! Help!" ...there was no one, not a body, or other soul out there._

_Quickly, he thought of something. Sora shut his eyes tight, in desperate need that it would work..._

_'Namine... please... Namine, can you hear me!? I need you right now... please...' He repeatedly screamed within his mind. This was something he and Namine had been trying every now and then. Sora telepathically tried reaching out to the girl who can read into another person's mind... although she'd need physical contact with them to hear their thoughts... he believed their connection was stronger than that... it just... it had to work somehow..._

_Eventually, and surprisingly... it did. As long moments passed, the girl finally came running from a distance... screaming out his name. When she finally approached, a gasp escaped her when she saw the disheartening sight. Namine fell to her knees, hovering over Xion's body that Sora kneeled beside... Namine was rendered speechless, her jaw hung but no words would come out._

_"She's... I..." Sora spoke. He too, couldn't find words to explain, he struggled through his heavy breathing and sobs. Namine clasped her hands over her mouth, trying not to cry out._

_"I did this, Namine! I don't know how, but I did!" Sora admitted loudly, and Namine's eyes widened as she looked over to him in disbelief._

_Namine shook her head, rejecting to believe his words. "No... Sora... that's-...that's not possible..." She clutched her chest, her heart beating ten folds faster because of everything that was happening too fast._

_"I... DID THIS!" Sora shouted, and Namine jerked, afraid. He lowered his head, his bangs hovering over his swollen eyes from all his crying. He balled his fist on his knees. "Please... you... have to end me, Namine. I'm a... monster..." Then he reached for his weapon, and held it out to the frightened blonde. She refused to take it._

_"Please... Namine, for me. Do it... you have to stop me. Before I end up hurting anyone else..." He took her hands and place his key-blade on them. Gently, he folded her fragile fingers over the handle._

_She could never do such a thing... especially to Sora. Her only true friend. The only person this important to her, and the only person who ever dearly cared for her... Tears dripped down her cheeks as she looked down Sora's hands that held the key-blade into her own. "Please," He pleaded some more, "Just-...Just __**promise me**__, you'll do it... before I hurt anyone again... use my key-blade and release my heart. It's... the only way."_

_He looked at her, with a yearning expression. "Promise me... Namine," Yet, she couldn't do it... _

_But he yelled it again, insistently, and she completely froze._

_"Pr-...promise..." She shut her eyes tightly, regret filling her for even promising such a horrible thing..._

_Then he waited for her to do the deed he'd ask her for... But she'd only hesitate. She shook her head frantically, unknowing of what to do next._

_Namine watched as he pulled his hands away and then, held it in front of him..._

_She noticed they were shaking, trembling with fear and regret. He lowered his face again unable to stare at the blood that smothered his own hands..._

_His sobs broke his voice, and he breathed out, "What's... happening... to me..." he could feel darkness slowly overflowing and stirring deep within the void he felt in his chest. Sora had stilled, and fallen silent afterwards, and it horrified her. He finally stopped sobbing, and his hands had stopped trembling._

_"Sora...?" Namine only looked at him, concerned by the sudden change. She couldn't clearly see his face... so she leaned forward... but regret... filled her after she did._

_A smirk had suddenly appeared on his features._

_Namine jerked back, her eyes shot wide open. Sora slowly raised his head, his eyes locking with hers. That's when she noticed that the color of blue in his eyes were now dissolved into a bright amber. The presence she felt before her, wasn't the boy she cared so much for. This boy, who she didn't believe to be Sora anymore... had snickered and it sent a chill down her spine. The only emotion left that the innocent blonde could feel... was now, complete fear._

_She yelped out as he forcefully grabbed onto her arm. "Namine..." He seethed through his smirk. His voice was changed. It was deeper, hoarse... yet malevolent._

"_NO!_" She screamed out, flailing within the bed sheets. Beads of sweat clearly formed on her forehead and her eyes were still shut tight. "NO!" She cried out again, but this time, she shot up into a sitting position and clutched her hands over the sides of her face. Her bleached blonde hair fell over her trembling shoulders.

"Namine!" Axel's voice echoed, calling out to her, "Wake up, Namine!" then he shook her, trying to wake her. Her eyes finally opened, now realizing that she had been dreaming. She breathed heavily for air, before she turned to look at the redheaded Pyro standing at the side of her bed. Worry was the only readable emotion in his expression, and she could see dark circles under his eyes. Namine scanned around her, seeing now that she was in her room, then her eyes looked over to the chair behind Axel. That's when she realized that Axel had been waiting, watching from the side the entire time till she woke.

"I..." She gasped out, still overwhelmed... she paused, and closed her eyes again to stop the tears from coming again.

"Was... it another nightmare?" Her worried friend asked.

Namine shook her head, sadly. Axel let out a deep, frustrated sigh when she did.

"No... it was another memory." She hesitated, but specified her words,

"..._His_ memory."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Okay. So... I dislike this chapter. I'm not content or satisfied with it... especially since I feel like I rushed it. I _really_ wanted to get another chapter out so I can continue on to tell the story, and have more romance. Again, I planned on having more scenes in here, but it turned out too long, I think. Well, the other parts I wanted to add WOULD be longer.

It mostly revolved around Namine this chapter, since she is an important character that is finally introduced into the chapter. She is important to Sora's past, and why he is how he is now. You guys just have to see it. I'm sorry guys if this disappoints. (I'll probably go back and fix it up when I have the time)

Anyways, till next time! if this chapter hadn't killed your love for this story just yet :P haha.

Thank you to those who are still dedicated to this story after all this time! Love you guys.


End file.
